


Danny’s Family Only Body Worlds Interactive Display

by GothMoth



Series: Dango to the Phango [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Danny’s a little shit, Dissection, Family Reunions, Gen, No Build Up We Suffer Like Men, Organ Removal, Organs, Phantom Planet Compliant, Self-Mutilation, Your Family Member’s Dead Shenanigans, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Fenton’s are a family of scientists and Danny’s basically a scientific marvel. Now that the whole family, and the world, know they’re even more curious. Sure, dissection was not a listed family reunion activity, but Danny’s honestly a bit of a messed up person.
Series: Dango to the Phango [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548205
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	Danny’s Family Only Body Worlds Interactive Display

**Author's Note:**

> Dissection + Post Reveal + Family Reunion.

“And this is my liver”, Danny holds up the organ and lets the kids and a couple of adults inspect it, many mouthing ‘wow’. Danny tilts his head down and points into his open chest and abdominal cavity, pointing to where the organ had been inside him. “You can see how it would be cuddled up with my one lung and kidneys. And if you really look you can see how it’s already reforming”, Danny tosses his liver up in the air playfully, while a few people do indeed lean closer; gaping a little at being able to actually watch the organ slowly reform. 

Danny grabs and flips around a scalpel and uses it to push around his lungs some, making his core more noticeable. Grabbing clamps from his metal medi box to pin back either side of his dissected skin flaps a bit more securely. Tracing his fingers over the unusual shape of his lungs, “now for those of you familiar with organs you’ll probably notice my lungs are a bit funky”, poking at his core and looking at the little crowd and smiling slightly, “my Core’s much more important so really, makes sense my lungs just got the fu-Hell out of the way”. 

Jazz watches from one of the setup tables as Danny is rather animatedly wiggling around one of his lungs after popping it out, still fully attached to him at least. This was firmly not how she was expecting today to go. For one, a Fenton family reunion seemed like more than just a bad idea. That many eccentric hunters in one place? Yeah, bad. Add in Danny revealing himself _to the entire world _-seriously little brother, why? Why did you do that _in front of the live tv crew?_\- and she was sure this was going to go bad. And yet... Jazz has to make a damn point of not gagging at Danny just _letting _one of the curious youngsters poke at and squish at part of his small intestine. How was this not going to be traumatising to such impressionable minds? 

Danny chuckles down at the kid before just deciding to pull out a length of intestine and lay it across a table he just levitated over, leaning back with his hands behind his head after pushing a container of scalpels at everyone. “Feel free to dig around”, chuckling again at all the gathered adult relatives not even wasting a beat before slicing open portions of his intestine; promptly poking around the insides with their gloved hands, children leaning over their shoulders. 

Danny barks out a laugh at the sight of Aunt May pulling out half a pencil and looking at him with confusion. Making Danny fall back off the little stool he’s sitting on, yanking his intestines with him and sending a few scalpels flying; one of which stabs him in the eye. 

Danny floats back onto the stool cradling his intestines before plopping then back onto the table; everyone looking at him with either worry or mild annoyance while he yanks the scalpel out of his eye. 

Waving everyone off, “sorry ‘bout that, here”, handing Jester -who’s apparently the grandfather of his dad’s brother's wife’s adopted sister- back his scalpel. Danny points at the pencil aunt Mays still holding and chuckles a little, “I have swallowed a great many things. A pencil is honestly one of the least weird things”. This seems to get everyone rather curious again, digging around his intestines with renewed vigour; curious over what they may find. 

Danny’s leaning back on his hands when his mom comes over, smiling down at him a bit sweetly before looking rather unimpressed, “care to tell me why little Levi is running around with what’s clearly a green liver?”. 

Danny blushes a bit and rubs his neck, “they’re not, like, playing hacky-shack with it or something are they?”.

Maddie opens and closes her mouth, having been about to say that even for Fenton’s that would be a bit weird but based off of Danny’s growing knowing smirk...She turns and looks back to the kids, sighing at them doing exactly that. She’s honestly a bit impressed and curious at her boy’s organs being durable enough to tolerate being kicked around very literally. Looking back to Danny and glaring slightly, “their shoes are going to be horribly stained now. They’re not even wearing protective gear, Danny”.

Danny shrugs while the other relatives look at the kids a little worriedly, Danny replying with slight amusement, “oh ecto-contamination isn’t nearly as bad as hunters have always thought”, chuckling and gesturing to his displayed intestines and eyeballing uncle Fezz who is honestly getting a bit close to overstepping boundaries by just digging in Danny’s torso to prod a kidney. Looking back up to his mom after uncle Fezz has the awareness to look a bit sheepish, “I mean, Sam’s handled my innards without protection more times than I’ve gone to class this year”. 

Maddie sighs, at least school was going easier on him now that the school board was accommodating his heroism. Looking over the gory viscera covered table with a slight smile, it was a bit nice the rest of the family getting to join in with this, even if she herself had become quite familiar with toying with Danny’s organs. Before looking back to Danny and pointing towards his chest, “you’re healing up a bit”. 

Danny tilts his head down, the flaps of his skin have partly stitched themselves back together over his chest and some new skin reforming underneath the pinned sections. Danny wags a finger humorously at his chest, “ah ah ah, I don’t think so”, before grabbing up one of the scalpels and slicing away at the skin. At least no one here was going to cringe or question his pain tolerance, that’s Fenton’s for you. 

Jazz sighs over Danny’s antics and buries her head back into her book, it was a pain being the only relatively normal person in the family. Or at least the only one that actually still associated with the ghost hunting side of the family anyway. Though this was just her dads' side of the family, none of mom’s relatives were here. And thinking of Danny, that was probably for the best. Mom was the only ghost hunter on her side, and arguably the only really weird one. 

Tilting her head back and attempting to ignore Danny explaining how his stomach acid could dissolve ectoplasm and likely proving it. With Danny being public news she’s sure mom's side of the family will want a little reunion as well. She seriously hopes Danny knows better than to even consider putting himself on a halfa body works field trip with that part of the family. Shaking her head at remembering this morning, since of course, like always this had been sprung last minute. 

-Cut To This Morning-

Jazz had just finished stirring the creamer into her morning coffee when her mom came into the kitchen, clearly having just gotten off her cellphone. Mom glares at dad, “you’ve been ignoring your phone, Jack dear. Julian just called, there’s going to be a Fenton reunion in Elmerton and”, looking to Danny, who’s got a spoon in his mouth, “they are insisting the ‘world-saving hybrid’ just _needs _to be there”. 

Danny quirks an eyebrow and swallows, “they're not going to dissect me are they?”. Jazz isn’t sure if Danny’s being justifiably paranoid or smirking ever so slightly; which is honestly more concerning than it has any right to be. 

Dad shakes his head, “we may all be weird but they’re great! There’s no way they’d hurt you!”. Mom nods, clearly agreeing, “they don’t want you there as a science experiment sweetie”. 

Danny over dramatically snaps his fingers, “drat, I’m going to have to take the initiative then”, before kicking off the ground and phasing through the ceiling, returning with an arguably oversized metal box. 

Jazz sighs, Danny needed way too much therapy. While her parents exchange a glance and smile slightly. Mom ruffling Danny’s hair, “I’m glad you’re so comfortable with our science but maybe don’t open up with an invitation for dissection. You haven’t even met many of them”. 

Danny laughs, “oh no, I’ll be opening up much more literally. But I’m not just going to walk in and scream ‘who wants to dissect me!’. That’s more for after mingling a little. Granted no one tries to shoot me”. 

(No one was really surprised when one person, a distant relative named Hames, really did try to shoot Danny. But that’s what you get for revealing yourself internationally)

-Return To Present-

Jazz gets jolted out of her thoughts when someone yells, “Danny! Put yourself back together! Food’s ready!”. Closing her book to the sounds of disappointed moaning and groaning from the little circle that had come to surround Danny’s little horror show. 

Danny smirks at Jazz as she walks by him, shaking her head, as he’s scooping up his intestines and stuffing them back in haphazardly, popping his lung back in to slip comfortably around his core. Unpinning his skin flaps and tying them into a little bow around his waist to hold everything in, then throwing a stained shirt over the exposed mess.

Pausing after taking a couple of steps, he felt a little too light, tilting his head before muttering, “well shit, kinda need that”, and then tilting his head up and yelling, “alright! Who’s got my stomach!”. 

Multiple people laugh while twice removed aunty Ali -who clearly has a similar sense of humour to Danny- comes over with said organ on silver plated platter and bows to him exaggeratedly. Danny grins wide and makes a show of looking both overwhelmed and blessed, “but I couldn’t possibly _stomach _something so one of a kind”, before taking it.

Sitting down and holding up the base of his t-shirt with his mouth while he busies himself with reattaching his stomach, since it was honestly faster than regrowing organs. He would actually like to be able to stomach his food thank you very much. Though he does appreciate someone loading up his plate for him. 

Danny can’t help but smirk at how all the food is green coloured in some way. Though that does make him ever so slightly paranoid that someone could have possibly accidentally added in a bit of his organs. 

(In retrospect, he probably should have paid better attention to people running off with his internals. Since someone absolutely did exactly that. Though he’s pretty sure no one else noticed and it’s probably better that way). 

**End. **


End file.
